Finding Home
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Eve asks Dhandi an interesting question.


**This is the prequel to my story, the Genie of the Night. It is found on Goldguardian2418's page.**

* * *

Dhandi was laughing as Eve had just made a joke and it had her rolling on the floor. Never had she been so happy before. She had a best friend and everything. But Eve was concerned. Dhandi was too young to have no parents or relatives at all.

"Dhandi…" she asked gently.

"Yes?" the orphan asked.

"Have you ever considered having a family of your own?" Eve asked, now gently hugging her.

"I have you! You're my family Eve," Dhandi smiled warmly. But Eve looked downtrodden; most genies did not stay with their masters forever. The only exception was the genie that Aladdin set free.

"Dhandi…I may not always be around forever," Eve said sadly. "All genies get new masters once the current master uses their three wishes."

"But you said that you and I would be together forever!" Dhandi said, now afraid. Eve hung her head in despair; she realized the terrible mistake that she just made. She promised the young girl that they would be together always when they first met, but forgot to tell Dhandi about the understanding between a genie and master.

"Honey we would be; but in our hearts. That's what I meant," Eve said.

Dhandi looked away disappointed and at that very moment, Genie appeared. He saw, however, that both of them looked positively upset.

"What's wrong Eve?" he asked gently.

"Dhandi and I just had a misunderstanding," Eve said sadly. Genie nodded and saw the young girl stand up and get ready to leave out. But as she was walking, she bumped into Aladdin and Jasmine who were walking in.

"Hey, why the long face?" Aladdin said gently, now making Dhandi look at him.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Dhandi. Tell us," Jasmine prodded gently.

"Well…Eve said we would be together forever and now we won't be!" Dhandi said, now turning and quickly running out.

"Woah! Wait a moment! Dhandi hold on!" Aladdin said, now chasing after her. But Jasmine stayed to hear what Eve had to say. Once Eve explained, Jasmine nodded and looked at the green genie.

"I see. Well Dhandi won't have to worry if we all stay a family," Jasmine smiled. "She can use her last wish to set you free and then we can all stay together still."

Eve was puzzled but then smiled, remembering how Genie told her how he, Aladdin, and Jasmine were now a family once Aladdin set him free.

"Dhandi did say that she would set me free, but we need to see where she's gone now," Eve said, now concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Aladdin will find her," Jasmine smiled, now leading them in the way Dhandi ran off.

Meanwhile…

Dhandi was running towards her favorite place when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her to a warm chest.

"Now hold on Dhandi! Kid where are you going?" Aladdin asked, now sitting down with the girl in his lap.

"Well…I was going to go back to my favorite hut on the other side of town," Dhandi said.

"No way. That area isn't safe for a young girl. You're coming back to the palace with me," Aladdin grinned, now picking her up and carrying her back to the palace.

Jasmine and the others met them there and Dhandi was shocked at how beautiful the place was! Her mouth dropped open as she was given candy and sweets and new clothes to wear. It was like a beautiful dream!

But after a few hours, Dhandi stood to leave, making the others look at her in a puzzled fashion.

"Now where are you going now?" Aladdin smirked, now leaning off of his pillow.

"Well, I was going to do one more thing before I leave tonight," Dhandi smiled, now turning to Eve. "I promised you that I would set you free. I used my second wish a few days ago; for my last wish, I wish you were set free!"

Eve smiled happily as a bright light enveloped her and her shackles fell off! She laughed in glee and spun Dhandi around happily!

"This is perfect! Now we will all be a family," Eve smiled, now spinning her more and then placing her down.

"A-A family?" Dhandi asked in confusion.

"Yes kid. We've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," Aladdin grinned.

"And we knew that when Eve was free, you would still need someone to protect you and be there for you," Jasmine added with a warm smile.

Dhandi was confused until Aladdin leaned over and gently tickled under her chin. "Kiddo, we want you to be our daughter," he smiled.

Dhandi's eyes widened in surprise and she wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head.

"I-I can't be your daughter…" she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said in concern.

"I'm just a street rat. I'm not princess material," Dhandi said sadly. Aladdin's mouth dropped open and he crawled closer to her.

"Hey. I was a street rat Dhandi. None of that matters; what matters is that we love you and we want you to be our daughter," Aladdin soothed, but he was cut off as lighting and thunder began to form. Dhandi groaned; she couldn't go home in that weather. But then she was snapped from her thoughts as Jasmine gently poked her.

"You can sleep with us tonight," Jasmine smiled.

"B-But…" Dhandi started, but stopped as Aladdin picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on kiddo; time to rest," Aladdin smiled, now walking down the hallway. Eve and Genie only smiled; they knew Dhandi was in good hands!

Later that night…

Dhandi sat upright as the rain began to pour harder. But she then felt arms wrap around her protectively. She looked over and saw Jasmine and Aladdin looking at her in concern.

"Hey…don't be scared," Aladdin cooed, now gently nuzzling her neck.

"It's alright honey," Jasmine soothed, now running her hands through her hair. "Dhandi…if you stay here with us, we will always take care of you and love you," Jasmine cooed.

"We want you to stay Dhandi…as our daughter," Aladdin said, patting her head.

Dhandi smiled at them and hugged them tightly. She wanted to stay but still felt like she didn't belong.

"Now will you say 'yes' to us?" Aladdin smirked, now tickling her sides. "Or do we have to convince you how much you belong here?"

Dhandi began giggling as Jasmine and Aladdin tickled her and her laughter drowned out the rain and thunder.

"Accept our offer or we will tickle you forever," Jasmine teased, now tickling her neck.

"And even if you say 'no' we will love you and follow you until you do accept us," Aladdin chuckled, now tickling her on her stomach.

After a few moments they stopped and Dhandi sat up and saw their calm and warm smiles. She then gave them the cutest grin in the world.

"Thank you! I would be honored to be your daughter!" Dhandi said in glee, now pouncing on them and hugging them tightly. Soon the three cuddled and nuzzled in pure joy; they were now a wonderful family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a request for a Guest.**


End file.
